


A beacon of light

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Lord of the Rings: Return of the king, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Before being crowned king, Oliver wanders around the castle, reunites with someone he loves dearly who he thought he lost forever, who gives him some advice.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	A beacon of light

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm excited. I've been watching Lord of the rings or LOTR since I was 5 on a VHS tape, the fellowship since we got the extended editions on DVD while watching them a lot mixed with Disney movies during my childhood so it's very close to my heart, which is why I chose it for the movie AU. I tried to figure out 3 scenes from the movies, but the one I ended up writing is my version of Arwen and Aragorn's reunion at the end of the Return of the king. I hope you like this. I don't own anything Newline Cinema, DC Comics, and The CW does. please kudos, comment, and bookmark.
> 
> Aragorn-Oliver  
Arwen-Felicity  
Legolas-Diggle  
Eowyn-Laurel  
Faramir-Tomm  
Eomer-Sara

* * *

They’ve destroyed the one ring and defeated Sauron once and for all. Everyone’s rejoicing and celebrating and The coronation for the next king of Gondor was a few hours away. Oliver fastened the cape around his neck and his mind wandered to how good of a king he will be. 

Oliver stared at his reflection, he’s dressed in Gondor standard armor with a heavy cape around his neck, flowing down his back onto the floor. He’s ready for his coronation as the King of Gondor. Feeling overwhelmed, he needs to get some air. He quickly flees the room, down several hallways, where servants were bustling to get ready for the coronation “ _ They must not notice me or they’re that busy.” He noted as he arrived _ at a small balcony where someone's already there, someone with blonde hair. Oh, my lady, I’m so sorry, I’ll just go.” Oliver declared, turning to leave. “My lord, please don’t leave.” a familiar melodic voice. It couldn’t be, could it? “Felicity?” He questioned hopefully. The person turned, revealing it was Felicity, the love of his life “Hello, Oliver or is it your majesty now?” She wondered with a teasing grin. He takes several steps until he holds her in his arms and kisses her. He pulls away “You never have to call me ‘your majesty’ it's always been, Oliver.” He told her, happily, cupping her face, brushing his thumb against her cheek to make sure she’s real.

Felicity is dressed in an emerald green flowing dress, her hair is up in an intricate headpiece and she has spectacles on “Why the spectacles?” He inquired curiously. Felicity was beautiful with or without them, Oliver was curious why she was wearing them “When I gave up my immortality. I discovered quickly I can’t see very well.” She admitted sheepishly, tearing up and looking away from him. Oliver used his hand to turn her gaze his way, “I don’t care, Felicity. But you didn’t need to give up your immortality for me.” He informed her softly, brushing away the tears as they fell. Felicity chuckled and smiled “Oliver, it's my life, my choice.” She reminded him “I gave up my immortality to be with you than to sail with my people. I don’t regret it.” She explained knowingly. “But you’ll die.” He protested despairingly. Felicity shook her head, determined “Without you, there’s no living for me.” She declared firmly. Oliver smiled brightly at her “I never could tell you what to do. Giving up your immortality isn’t any different.” He agreed. “I’ve missed you so.” He whispered tenderly. Getting on her tip-toes, Felicity kissed his cheek “I’ve missed you too.” She returned gleefully

Felicity grabbed his hand, guiding him to the parapet “Looks like the plaza is filling up fast.” She noted knowingly. Oliver nodded stiffly “Yes, many people from across middle earth will be there.” He observed nervously. Felicity looked at Oliver “You will be a wonderful king.” She said confidently. Oliver shrugged “Maybe, but I can’t help but think of the mistakes I’ve made.” He admitted. Felicity shook her head and groaned “Oliver, You've grown as a person whether as part of the fellowship and as a leader in battle. You're going to make mistakes as the king, sure but you'll grow from them. Trust your gut.” She advised knowingly. Oliver looked at Felicity “As long as I have you by my side and trust my instincts.” He declared knowingly.

“You know I was going to surprise you.” She revealed. Oliver looked at her confused “What do you mean?” He asked, wondering. Felicity chuckled “After the ceremony. I was going to stay hidden until then, but you ruined the surprise.” She pouted. Oliver shrugged “I never liked surprises, anyway.” Oliver said nonchalantly. “I love you.” He blurted out. Felicity smiled at him “I love you too” She replied. Oliver turned to her, taking both of her hands in his “Felicity before I ascend to the throne, I need to ask you something.” He piped up. Felicity raised an eyebrow “What?” She questioned. Oliver kneels to the ground on one knee “Felicity, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in middle earth by becoming my wife?” He asked hopefully, with a wide smile. Never hesitating, Felicity nodded “Yes!” She exclaimed happily. Oliver stood up, lifted and twirled her around, ecstatic. Oliver sets her down “I’m sorry I don’t have a ring.” He apologized regretfully. Felicity shook her head “Silly man, I don’t need a ring, all I need is you.“ She assured him, peacefully. 

They hugged, wanting to enjoy being in each other’s arms before everything changed. They looked at the view of Gondor, still in disrepair but will rebuild and in the new age of Middle-Earth flourish again. Time passed, they didn’t want to part, but they knew the crowning ceremony was getting closer with each passing minute. She was his beacon of light, he knew that and he would be shrouded in darkness if she was gone. _'But she isn't'_ he reminded himself she's here in his arms and by his side, till the day he dies.

The sounds of footsteps coming toward the two lovers. A servant stopped a few feet away from them “I’m sorry to interrupt but my lord, my lady, the ceremonies starting soon and your majesty is needed.” A servant announced. Oliver sighed disappointed “I’ll see you there?” He asked with a smile. Felicity nodded in agreement. “I wouldn't be anywhere else.” She assured him, pecking his lips. Oliver smiled widely “I love you” He declared in elvish. Felicity smiled and nodded “I love you, too.” She returned in elvish before she walked away. Oliver turned to face the servant “Lead the way.” He ordered readily as the servant led him to the plaza.

After the ceremony, Oliver stepped down the stairs, looking at the people in the crowd whether they’re friends, like Laurel and Tommy or Sara, or his subjects, bowing as he passed them. He was king, now if you told him months ago he'd be king, he would vehemently deny it. But here he is, king of Gondor. He’ll make the right decisions and be a good ruler especially with Felicity by his side. Oliver noticed something that made him smile.

Halfway down the aisle, Oliver met with a group of elves with Digg in the front “Brother.” He acknowledged in elvish. Diggle smiled “Brother.” he greeted in elvish and turned his gaze. Moving the pendent, Felicity appeared smiling, he may have seen her a little while ago but she’s just as beautiful, Oliver kissed her eloping his arms around her “We meet again.” He murmured when he pulled away. Applause erupted all around but Oliver and Felicity were just glad they were together at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
